


Is anybody listening?

by owlaholic68



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Introspection, Radio, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: "This is Radio Freedom, the voice of the Minutemen.It is now 2 o’clock in the morning. Stay safe out there."





	Is anybody listening?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quelqu'un m'écoute?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959904) by [owlaholic68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68). 



“This is Radio Freedom, broadcasting all day all across the Commonwealth!”

Julia sits on a rough plank. Behind her, Curie and Piper sleep. There’s room between them for Julia, but she doesn’t plan on sleeping tonight.

“It is now 2 o’clock in the morning. Nothing to report. Stay safe out there.”

She leaves the radio on, getting up and walking to the other side of the small room. Only five steps. _I need to add more space. If I want to use this room for my power armor stations, I’m going to need more room for a workbench and some storage._ She paces the currently wall-less room. An improvised roof protects them against the rain.

 _I wonder if the rain’s going to be a problem here. It probably gets humid in the summer, judging by all of the Mirelurks that were living here._ She leaves the room and starts to walk around the island. Spectacle Island is quiet and dark at night. The Mirelurk corpses almost seem like the silhouettes of living monsters.

She had already started building with the intention of starting a new colony here. At first, of course, she had built a temporary building for sleeping. But she had plans to make the structure a space for modifying and making weapons and armor. _The center of the island is a possibility for building a little higher._

“This is Radio Freedom, the voice of the Minutemen. It is now 3 o’clock in the morning.”

Julia yawns and starts to head back to her friends.

“Nothing to report. Stay tuned in to Radio Freedom to not miss any alert.” A violin song starts up, and Julia feels like it echoes in her ears. Curie and Piper are silently sleeping, and there’s no one awake for miles.

She pulls out the plans for the new colony and looks them over. The papers contain sketches of buildings, water purifier placements, and chunks of land for planting. _I wonder if the earth is good enough here for mutfruit. Maybe we’ll have to plant tatos and silt beans._

“This is Radio Freedom. It is now five o’clock.”

Julia starts cooking breakfast out of ingredients she scavenges. It’s not anything fancy, but she’s gotten used to wasteland food over the last few months. With some tatos from her pack and the meat from the Mirelurks she killed yesterday, she’s got the start of a stew that will last them until dinner.

“It is six o’clock in the morning. Stay safe out there.”

Piper wakes up first, yawning and looking around the room.

“Oh, you’re already up?” She asks. “Wow, that smells good.”

Julia smiles. “Yeah, we have a lot to do today. We can start on the water purifiers, and Curie can take a look at which parts of the soil will be good for plants.”

Piper gets up and kisses her on the cheek. “You know, you work too hard. Tomorrow we should rest, okay? We can go over the blueprints.”

“This is Radio Freedom, broadcasting all day…”

“Yes, of course,” Julia responds. She turns off the radio. “Let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have never heard Radio Freedom in English, so I had to look up literally all of the dialogue.  
>  Radio Freedom was my go-to when I was building settlements, and there is something soothing about hearing the hours go on and on, until you realize that it's midnight or whatever.  
> Original version was in French.


End file.
